The Call of Artemis (The Mockingjays Book 1)
by Wyqkrn
Summary: Percy, Jason and Nico are betrayed. Forgotten. They become known as τα κοροϊδευτικά (the mockingjays). They adventure around the globe, escorting demigods to their camps. Then Zeus discovers them, and orders that they protect the Hunt. How do they cope with the man-hating women? POST-BOO Jason: No pairing Percy: No pairing Nico: Artemis
1. DISCLAIMER

_**DISCLAIMER**_

I do not own Percy Jackson.

I only own the plot line.

Though I wish I owned Percy Jackson…


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Percy ran. He ran like all of freaking Tartarus was after him. He was determined to get as far away from camp as possible, where in a mere week, almost everything that he cared about was destroyed. All his camp friends had betrayed him, even Annabeth. He wanted to deliberately erase it from his memory. All the pain and anger and sadness from him started to form a massive hurricane that would have topped the charts at more than 1,200 mph winds. His thoughts strayed back to his betrayal…


	3. ONE

**ONE**

 _ **A.N. This is my first FanFiction, thanks for reading, and make sure to review!**_

 _ **A.N. Just FYI, I use the addition word "aaand" instead of "and" just to draw it out.**_

10 months ago…

 **Percy's Thoughts**

Annabeth and I have been together ever since I was at camp. (Well except for the time I was kidnapped by Hera and swapped with Jason. I'm still annoyed at her.) I was thinking of proposing to her, but I'm not sure if Athena would approve, even though we have been dating for more than a year.

When we defeated Gaea on a high note, I think Annabeth was even more afraid of me disappearing again without a trace. She stuck to me everywhere, even when I was getting condiments for our hot dogs. I guess that was actually helpful, because the employees of the hot dog stand were Cyclops, aaand they HAD to be evil.

As I was getting relish for my 'dog, a basilisk popped out and nearly bit my hand off. If it wasn't for Annabeth, I wouldn't have been able to eat my hot dog. Aaand if Annabeth hadn't spotted that my "hot dog" was in fact, a compressed, and painted basilisk, I wouldn't be able to talk. What is with Cyclops and their addiction to camouflaged basilisks?

I guess I'm really not helping the fact that I said that having your girlfriend follow you everywhere is not helpful… I am doing the exact opposite!

Well, in order to prove myself to Athena that I am "worthy" of Annabeth, I have to endure 9 months of extreme training and 1 day of chaotic battling…

 **Percy's POV**

I hope Annabeth doesn't freak out when she discovers that I am gone… I don't know. Maybe I should have explained it to her more thoroughly…

 _~FLASHBACK~_

"PERCY! PERCY!" Someone shouted. I figured it was Annabeth, because only she would be brave enough to wake me up so early.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth…" I groggily said, "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Hmph." Annabeth snorted, "You think it is early? It is almost four-thirty!"

Oh crap. I probably shouldn't have stayed up that late making out with Annabeth…

I turned over. My clock said four-eighteen. Phew. I had twelve minutes to get to the cove Athena and I would meet at. I shoot up, surprising Annabeth, or in this case Reyna- WAIT WHAT!?

"Reyna," I said calmly, "What the hell are you doing in my cabin- most of all, my room?" "Well, did you expect Chiron to not tell us the 'Percy – Annabeth situation'?" Chiron, Chiron. How did you find out- oh. Athena must've told him beforehand. Makes sense. Aaand like she could read my mind, she responded, "We saw Chiron at the gates, and he told us the, ah-hem, 'Percy – Annabeth situation'" AARGH! That phrase is so annoying- even just thinking about it- 'Percy – Annabeth situation' That, alone, is annoying.

"Would you please stop saying that!"

"Stop saying what?" Reyna responded innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, all right." She grumbled, "But what do I use as an alternate?"

"Ah, umm, P.A.S."

"You want me to say P.A.S.?"

"Yes, Reyna"

"Fine. Now back to how I know about the 'Percy – Annabe'-"

I cut her off. "P. A. S. OK?"

"AAAHH! OK FINE!" She looks like she is getting really annoyed at me now…

"Chiron told us that you wanted to propose to Annabeth, but you had to gain Athena's approval."

"Yes, right," I confirmed.

"Aaand that you are going to meet her at four-thirty this afternoon."

"Yeah," I confirmed again.

"Also, you will be leaving for nine months."

"Right again."

"Ok. I am going to leave now, because you have four minutes until four-thirty and you don't want to be late."

Wait what? I turned over, and the clock says 4:26

"Reyna. Get over here. Right now," I said threateningly, but calmly.

All she does is dash out the door with a smug grin on her face. AARGH! I spent 8 whole minutes just talking to her? Wow. Either one of us talks slowly (Reyna) or someone stalled (Reyna…).

I will get her.

And she will PAY.

When I come back, of course.

-Ω-

I got dressed, showered, changed, and flattened my hair in a matter of minutes, three, to be exact. My new record!

Of course, I only had thirty seconds to open the door, rush outside, close the door, and run ALL the way to the designated cove without tripping. Easy right?

Why wouldn't it be easy?

Maybe because it was almost two hundred meters away.

Seriously.

Two hundred.

Well, seeing that my marriage with Annabeth was on the line, I some how managed to run all the way over to the cove without being late (OK, maybe I used the water to create a platform to take me across the bay).

I got there early.

Two seconds early

Yes, two.

Two seconds was barely enough time to admire the cove, but I swore I saw some emeralds shining in the darkness behind Athena.

"Hello, Percy. Surprised to see you so early." Athena said, smirking at me.

Athena herself was surprised?

Wait.

I surprised Athena?

Holy crap.

That MUST go into my massive book of epic achievements.

"PERCY!" Athena yelled, shocking me back into reality.

"Are you paying attention, or do you want to call of the meeting and not be able to propose to Annabeth?" She said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry for ignoring you. Just thinking about the fact that I surprised you." I said offhandedly.

Athena snorted. "That was not the first time you have surprised me, young hero. What is so special about this time?"

"I guess I just like annoying you…" I trailed off.

Maybe that was a bad thing to say…

"WHAT?" Athena yelled, again. All this yelling is starting to hurt my ears.

"Sorry, Lady Athena. Can we get on with this conversation please?" I asked.

"Hmph. It is your fault that you distracted me, but anyway, to you wanting to propose to Annabeth. In order to do that you must prove yourself to me-"

I cut her off. "Yes, Lady Athena. You told me that in our last meeting."

 _~FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK~_

As I walked up to Athena's temple on Olympus, I couldn't help but admire the style of it. It looked like a combination between a university and a very old-style library.

It shined, but not overpowering and arrogant like someone's temple (Zeus…). It made you want to go inside with a book and curl up and read. I started feeling smarter every second I was staring at it.

"Ah, Perseus. Caught you staring at my temple! Do you like it?" Athena said, staring at me. I didn't realize she was there. Dang it! Now she can be even more arrogant, saying that I was staring at it!

"No, I wasn't staring at your temple." I said, exasperated.

"Then what were you doing, Perseus?" Athena teased.

"I was merely stalling for you to come out and greet me."

"But you did not give any indication that you wanted to enter my temple."

"Alright. I was admiring it." I said as Athena started smiling.

"Thank you, Perseus. Maybe I hate your father, but you are fine, for now. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You most likely know about my relationship with your daughter, right?" I said timidly. Would she say yes?

"Yes, I do, Percy Jackson." Athena said coldly.

"Umm, I wonder if it is OK for me to propose to Annabeth?" I asked, even more worried.

"Yes, Percy," Wait. She said yes. She said yes! YES! "But you must prove yourself to me to be worthy of Annabeth." Oh. Wh-what is it? Well, I should have expected that. It's not like I was going to get a free pass.

"What is it, Lady Athena?" I question nervously.

"Meet me at the farthest cove on the beach at Camp Half-Blood in a week at four-thirty in the afternoon and we will discuss further about this… situation." She said as she walked back into her temple. I assume that is a goodbye? Most likely.

 _~FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK END~_

"Perseus," Athena said calmly, but I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to take out her owl and use it to murder me as painfully as possible. "If you want this conversation to go without incident, I suggest you shut up, stop interrupting me, and actually listen to me." She almost yelled those last three words.

"Yes, Lady Athena." I whispered

I shut up after that.

-Ω-

I sat down on the beach, reminiscing over all the things that Athena told me.

Training with the Amazons for nine months?

Kiiiinda ridiculous, but if Athena lets me propose to her, then nine months is NOTHING compared to my love for Annabeth.

I'm not sure what to do now.

Athena said that the Amazons will be expecting me to arrive tonight, but how am I supposed to get there on time?

Hmmm…

Airplanes- Nope.

Boat- Too long.

Chariot- Too long.

Pegasus- ARION!

ARION!

Stupid me.

I can't believe that I forgot about our speed-of-sound horse.

How could I have forgotten?

I pick myself up and hike over to Hades' cabin, and knock on the door. Hazel answers, "I assume you need Arion, Percy?" "Wha-wh-what? How do you know that I need Arion?" I stuttered. "Didn't Reyna tell you?" Hazel answered.

Oh.

Stupid me (again).

How could I have forgotten a conversation that was barely thirty minutes ago?

"Yeah, I need Arion. Long distance trip to the Amazons, Hazel." I ordered. "Arion is in the stables. Make sure to feed him a few bars after the trip!" Hazel exclaimed as she handed me a box of gold bars.

"Thanks, Hazel!" I shouted back as I walked over to the stables.

Arion didn't want me to get onto his back, so I had to feed him two gold bars.

After that, he literally shot off like a rocket, breaking the sound barrier in a matter of seconds. Arion is ridiculously fast. Still can't get over the fact that he is a horse that can break sound barriers and runs on gold bars. It is fairly crazy, because most commercial jets wouldn't be able to beat him in a race.

Still, he has his downsides, like his excessive swearing and the fact that he can only seat around four people.

He is still a good horse.

-Ω-

As Arion and I approach the headquarters, the door we were approaching started to flicker. I figured it was the Mist, working on half of me, while the other side is immune to it.

When I leapt off Arion, he started swearing, ' _Where are those ************* sweet-ass gold bars, huh? You *****, gimme some right NOW or I will never let your fat ass sit on my ******* back ever again.'_

I just responded, _'Still gotta work on it my boy.'_ As I fed him the whole box. _'You can go now, Arion. Thanks for the ride.'_ I dismissed him.

He had drastically improved his mouth since I last me him, but I still think it is going to be a couple more millennia before it is 100% clean. I still wonder why he swears so much. Maybe bad treatment from the Amazons? Probably.

When he took off, I walked over to the door only to see a lady guarding the door. When I got closer, she said, "This way is employees only. Please enter through the front doors." I yelled, annoyed, "Just get out of my way. Hylla needs me by midnight!" Then, she very rudely said, "Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" I just glared at her and growled, "Perseus Jackson. Now get out of my way." She paled at my name and darted off.

Immediately after entering, I got swarmed by a crowd of over fifty women.

Of course, it was Kinzie who actually brought me to Hylla. She dismissed me with a flick of her wrist. "Percy, your training will start tomorrow. Kinzie, will you show Percy to his room, please?"

*YAWN*

Ok, maybe I do need to go to be- *YAWN* -d

*YAAAWWNN*

 _~FLASHBACK END~_

As I walk over to the throne room to get my assignment for today, I wonder what Athena will make me do…

 **Annabeth's POV**

While I walk over to the dining pavilion, I wonder if we can have another heated makeout session like yesterday, after dinner.

However, I haven't seen Percy at all today.

He is probably being lazy and is planning to sleep through the whole day, but he has to eat dinner, at least.

Wait.

Am I becoming an overprotective mother already?

Wow.

Ah, Percy's eloquent one-sentence responses are starting to rub off me.

What if he was abducted?

NO!

I need to stop thinking about that!

Since he really was abducted, I keep on thinking that he will be abducted again.

I hope he will never leave me willingly.

A slap on the back from Malcom shocks me from my thoughts.

I seated myself, and automatically looked at Poseidon's table. It's empty. Hopefully he arrives before dinner is over.

After five minutes, I started getting a little annoyed. Seaweed Brain, where are you?

When ten minutes have passed, I started getting worried. Where. The. Heck. Are. You.

Eventually, half of dinner passed, and I dashed over to Poseidon's cabin and knocked on the door.

No response.

I knocked again, and still.

No response.

I barged inside, only to find a note on Percy's bed.

It read:

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _I need to take a nine month leave. I assure you that I will be back as soon as possible. The reasons are confidential, if you really want to know, then bug your mom. I promise you I will be absolutely fine, and you do not need to worry about me at all._

 _Love,_

 _Seaweed Brain_

A feeling of betrayal rushed through me, even though he said he would be fine.

I hated him so much at that moment, that he would leave me willingly to go on some idiotic quest that had no meaning. I couldn't believe him.

I slowly broke down.

I started crying, "Why, Percy… Why?"

I was pretty sure the whole camp heard me.

 **Chiron's POV**

As I was unwinding inside the big house, Athena descended inside and started talking about the Percy-Annabeth situation.

"Percy will be taking a nine month leave to train with the Amazons," Athena stated, "After that, he will prove his worth by seeing if he can defeat Ladon." Impressive, Athena. I don't doubt that Percy will be able to defeat him. He is smart, strong, and, well, plain old heroic. "You plan for him to retrieve a golden apple?" "Yes, Chiron. If Perseus can defeat him, then he has my full approval to marry Annabeth." She confirms. "This, in a way, is also a test on Annabeth's loyalty to Perseus. I have informed my cabin of this already, so they can gauge the reaction of Annabeth." Athena added. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Also, Chiron, you may inform a few people about this, but not too many. It's because Percy might sleep through my set meeting time, so, just in case."

"Now, to finish things up, Thalia and Nico will be accompanying Percy." Athena said as she flew back out the window."

It was after she left when I realized she did not tell me when he would leave. Most likely after dinner, but I guess I will go ask Malcom for the specific time.

-Ω-

I trotted over to the dining pavilion, and there is no Percy. He is most likely sleeping in. He's going to need his energy.

Malcom says that he will be leaving at 4:30 this afternoon. He didn't seem surprised when I asked him.

I don't have much to worry about now. That is, other than how Annabeth will react to Percy leaving and his letter.

-Ω-

Annabeth looks a little more annoyed than usual.

Well, Percy usually never sleeps this late.

I didn't really feel like eating, so I strode over to Thalia's tree and rested my back, when, out of nowhere, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank popped out of a shadow and deposited everyone onto the ground in a pile.

"OOF." Everybody exclaimed when the hit the ground.

"What are you doing here, Reyna?" I asked.

"Oh. We wanted to surprise Annabeth, Leo and Percy!" Jason said as he untangled himself.

"Ah. I need to tell you something about Percy."

"What is it, Chiron?" Questioned Piper as she sat in Jason's lap.

"Today, at 4:30, Percy will leave for a meeting with Annabeth, and then he will leave for nine months to train with the Amazons. He needs to do that because he wants to propose to Annabeth, however, Athena requires him to defeat Ladon. Now, I ask you to not repeat this information to anybody."

-Ω-

Percy should have left now, it is already dinnertime; now it is time to see what Annabeth's reaction is. His letter barely explained anything, but it will work.

I looked at Annabeth, and she is constantly taking peeks at Poseidon's table. After ten minutes have passed, she starts looking worried.

When there was only half of dinner left, she dashed up to his cabin. Nobody looked up except for the Athena table. I hope she doesn't react badly to his letter.

I had to strain to be able to hear he calls of "Percy!" but the was no need for doing that when her yell of "WHY, PERCY… WHY?" was blasted all over camp. The Athena's table looked really worried, and everyone else (excluding me), looked plain confused. Annabeth's reaction was not at all like the one I had expected. This will not end well for Percy."

 _ **A.N. Thank you for reading The Call of Artemis, how did you like it? I hit 3 grand words, which is pretty surprising to me. Make sure to review, as that always motivates us fanfiction Authors.**_

-Horizon


End file.
